spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Realm of Xen
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "The Final Straw" |next = "Patron's Downfall" }} "The Realm of Xen" is a Season 1 episode and the sixth overall episode of FutureSponge! It is rated PG and TV-PG-LV. Characters *SpongeTron SquarePants *Patron Star *SquidTron Tentacles *Xen Sentron *Prison Guard *Prison Guard #2 *Prison Guard #3 *Deadbot v.19 *Deadbot v.27 *Chopper Gunner Synopsis SpongeTron, Patron, and SquidTron learn about the most dangerous boss in 4017 and he is moving to their town. When they hear that he’s running a meeting at his lair, they decide to infiltrate it and steal his plans. Transcript Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: Previously, on FutureSponge!... montage of short clips from the last episode is shown. SquidTron says “We need to wipe Zadminix out of this universe. ,” a few shots of the zombie invasion is shown, ‘Zadminix’ chokes on the moon, and Zadminix is seen laughing maniacally. episode begins where a villain is seen being executed, specifically being strapped down to a table. Prison Guard: Xen Sentron, you are being executed by lethal injection. And this shot - is actually lethal. I don’t care how beastly you are. This will kill you. strapping Now, do you have any last words? Xen: MY last words? Prison Guard: Yes...I mean, who else would I be referring to? Xen: You didn’t let me finish. So, they’re MY last words, ey? Don’t you mean YOUR last words? uses his laser watch to zap part of the bar that straps his hand. He grabs the shot and injects the poison into the guard, killing him. He then zaps the bars and slips out, running out of the room, laughing. Another guard is shown outside of the room.. Prison Guard #2: phone Prisoner has gotten away! Calling for backup! swarm of guards are walking in, and one spots Xen. There! Attack! group follows Xen. They spot him, but Xen jumps up and uses a laser on all of the guards, as well as throwing a grenade and walk away from the blast like a complete badass. However, another guard, who seems to be as powerful as Xen, spots him. Prison Guard #3: Stop right there. Xen: Just because you’re as big as me doesn’t mean you’re not as lethal. guard shoves a bomb down Xen’s throat. Xen starts to choke, until the bomb comes up. He then plants it on him and jumps out of the window. Prison Guard #3: poisonous blaster, but Xen shoots back at it, and the ball blows up as soon as the bomb does NOOOO! up the guard and the prison. Xen walks away. Xen: Worthless guards. Now, what should I destroy now? around, sees that everything is destroyed and liberated. Oh...maybe I should liberate some other place. to Zen walking in the middle of nowhere, seeing a sign saying “Bikini Bottom.” Hmm. Seems like a nice place. Well….it won’t be nice when it’s all DESTROYED! to SpongeTron, SquidTron, and Patron in their shack SpongeTron: I can’t believe we finally destroyed Zadminix. SquidTron: head Me neither. thinks Eh, he was a lil’ bitch boy. a picture on Zadminix outside on a pole. He opens a window and shoots a rocket at it. Patron: Me want TV! on TV, sees the news News Reporter: Hello, Purge Perkins here, reporting live in Bikini Bottom, where the city is in danger. SquidTron: What?! Turn it up! up volume Purge: Breaking news, an extremely danger villain, Xen Sentron, has moved into a large mansion in Central Bikini Bottom. to a note He left this note on the road he lives on, saying that he will destroy our beloved city. SpongeTron: Central Bikini Bottom? That’s where we live! SquidTron: Let’s show this boss what for! SpongeTron: Actually, I have an idea. to Xen’s realm where his evil doorbell is rung. He opens his door with a groan. Xen: What do you damn fools want? SpongeTron: Hey there, Mr. villain sir….can you so kind to spare our lives… Xen: This better be important. SquidTron: Hey Xen. We’re SquidTron, SpongeTron, and Patron. We want to be fr- I mean, allies with you. Xen: Hmm...okay then. Come in. them in This is my realm. SpongeTron: Cool. Xen: Cool indeed. And deadly! a bunch of weapons out of the walls. and shoots them at a target.] I’m gonna use them...and my own powers...to destroy Bikini Bottom! SquidTron: Alright…..umm, what would you do if we were against this? Xen: You would be my targets in war. three gulp SquidTron: Sponge? Pat? Come over here. walk into the corner whispers: Obviously, this guys a threat. Even more than Zadminix. We need to try to kill him. SpongeTron: But if we fail… Patron: He’ll try to eat-, I mean kill us! SquidTron: We’ll kill him first. SpongeTron, give me your hammer. hammer, fires it and his rocket at the same time at Xen, Xen gets furious and gets pulled down Xen: TRAITORS! three run away, Xen loads his powers. He fires at them all around while the trio jukes and shields them. Xen then throws a grenade that blows the trio out and destroys some of the area That’ll show them. SquidTron: injured Ugh….that didn’t work...at all. SpongeTron: Yeah, but at least I deactivated a robot there. SquidTron: How? shows that Xen destroyed his own bot from shooting Oh. Liar! Patron: Meeting! SquidTron & SpongeTron: What?! Patron: He’s having a meeting. At his realm. SquidTron: YES! He’ll be distracted and won’t see us! We can come in and cause havoc, and maybe, steal his damn plans! to Xen’s realm Xen: Deadbot v.19, come to me. Deadbot v.19: over What do you wish for, master? Xen: Get every other Deadbot and guard for tonight’s meeting. I feel like there might be some invaders. Deadbot v.19: No problem, sir. starts shooting ammo at the trio’s shack outside. SquidTron gets hit by a bullet. SquidTron: Crap! I got hit! are coming down Run for cover behind the wall!] all of them sprint and jump behind the wall behind their shack where they are not being hit by the bullets] SpongeTron: What the hell was that for? SquidTron: I have a suspicion that was Xen...we better infiltrate his mansion. out a bladed knife and cuts part of the wall. They go through it, except for Patron, who can’t fit and goes around it. They stealth behind their shack and hide from so bullets. Chopper Gunner: Enemies not in view. Keep on the lookout. grapples to the chopper and hijacks it, while crashing into Xen’s mansion. Some people inside here it. Xen: What was that? Eh, let’s just start our meeting. So, we need to talk about our liberation plans. back to outside where SpongeTron is setting up mines in the road. Chopper Gunner: mines and blows Patron out. However, Patron gets on the enemy robots and disables one, which blows up the road. GOING DOWN! two run over to the house and hide behind a small fence. SpongeTron: I wonder how Squid is doing.to SquidTron on the roof. He’s going down a latch to a hall in the realm. He is sneaking by a few rooms until he comes across a guard bot. Deadbot v.27: Hello. What- hey, wait a minute! SquidTron: No, I’m someone in the meeting...I’m just...um… Deadbot v.27: You’re an intruder! SquidTron. SpongeTron sees through a part of the door and sees the attack. SpongeTron: gasps SquidTron! in stealth mode and talks to robot Deadbot? I demand entrance. I’m, uh, late to the meeting. Deadbot v.27: Oh, really? Well, I just need to- is shown through the slot. SpongeTron throws a knife that damages the robot’s screen. SquidTron takes it and disables the bot. SpongeTron: Now, Pat! Patron: Heat…..ATTACK! fire that burns the padlock and they kick open the door and go inside. SquidTron: Good job, guys! I know a way to the meeting room….rocket that opens up an air vent. SquidTron fires another one to blast himself up as SpongeTron grapples with Patron. It’s...really packed in here… Patron: Probably me...I ate a lot this morning… SquidTron: Look, comedy is the last thing we need now. We need to be focused on our mission. Patron: Meh, alright. trio moves forward tremendously and see the meeting Xen: There have also been some damn fools that came around earlier. They have been trying to overthrow me. Their names are like, SquidTron, SpongeTron, and Fat Pink Bot. Patron: HEY! Xen: We need to target and murder them. SpongeTron: whispers I’ll murder you first! I’ll also destroy your vents! hammer to laser cut them. There is an electric charge that malfunctions and blows up the vent. SpongeTron is then on the floor asleep with the other two. SquidTron: What...what happened? We were on a plan to infiltrate this lair- papers YES! Plan papers! them, sees a mob around them Xen: What the hell are you doing?! Invading during the meeting, and falling asleep so you could spend some time? SpongeTron: We...were knocked- aw crap! Xen spotted us! RUN! trio runs through the halls and Xen shoots an explosive fire electric ball as the episode ends. Trivia *This episode's title card currently 's favorite title card of the series. Category:FutureSponge! Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episode Transcripts Category:FutureSponge! episodes Category:Spectromite Entertainment Category:UltraFuse Category:Episodes directed by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Transcripts Category:TV-PG